


Behind Your Mask

by felixs_accent



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Alternate Universe - CEO, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixs_accent/pseuds/felixs_accent
Summary: Chan is the successful CEO of his father’s company. Woojin is best friends with his brother. Chan absolutely despises this friend, why?Because he is too damn pretty behind that mask.





	Behind Your Mask

_**Chapter One** _

“Mr. Bang, don’t forget about your meeting at 3.”

“Yes, Seungmin, thank you for reminding me.”

Chan was currently sitting in his office, waiting for  _ literally anything  _ to happen. he hated to be cooped up in there, to him—it was suffocating.

“You have a phone call, Mr. Bang.”

“Seungmin...I already told you that you can drop the formalities, we’re friends, okay?”

“O-oh, okay Mr.—Chan” Seungmin said with a warm smile.

“Hello?” Chan picked up his phone, bringing it up to his ear.

“Chan! It’s so good to hear your voice right now!”

Felix was speaking to fast for Chan to be comfortable.

“Felix? Is everything okay?” Chan was beginning to worry. His brother isn’t the type to do things alone… he had social anxiety, so it was hard for Felix to do things on his own.

“Oh, yea I’m fine...I just miss you!” Felix spoke from the other end of the line.

“Lix…  _ Don’t  _ scare me like that! Is your friend still with you? Are you alone??” 

“No Chan, he’s right here, and I'm okay..anyway..we’re at the airport.”

“In Australia?” Chan was quite confused now, Felix wasn’t supposed to be back from his trip until tomorrow...

“Um, no chan.. we’re in Korea now. you’re supposed to pick us up..remember?”

_ ‘Fuck.’ _

Speeding down the streets of Seoul, Chan was on his way—already being late—to pick up his younger brother..and his friend. Chan wasn’t too fond of this friend. Why? Because he was too damn pretty.

Chan picked up his phone once again, dialing Felix’s number.

“Felix, I’m waiting outside. Where are you?”

“I'm at the baggage claim with Woojin! He missed his bags the first time around..sorry..”

“No, it’s fine, I just have to make a quick call, see you later Lix.” 

“Bye Channie!”

With a short sigh, Chan dialed his assistant’s number. “Seungmin, can you cancel my meeting for today? And possibly reschedule it for tomorrow?”

“Sure thing, may I ask why?” 

“I forgot to pick Felix up from the airport..”

“Oh..brother of the year award.”

“Shut it, Kim.”

Chan grew tired of waiting, deciding to go inside of the airport and look for Felix himself.

_ ‘I swear, this kid is going to be the death of me.’  _ Looking around, Chan spotted a person with familiar freckles scattered across his face.

Felix then made eye contact with his older brother, eyes instantly lighting up.

“Chan! Why are you late?” Felix had a slight pout on his face. 

“I may or may not have forgotten when you were supposed to arrive..”

“Oh, hi Chan!” Chan could tell that Woojin was smiling, his eyes were in the shape of crescents.

“Hey, Woojin...”

Chan just silently stared at Woojin, angry at him for wearing a mask. It only hides all of his beautiful features. But Chan wasn’t going to tell him that of course. He only thought of it.

“Is something wrong? Are you okay?” Woojin worriedly asked.

Chan snapped out of his daze and shook his head, signaling that he was fine. 

The ride back from the airport was an interesting one for Felix. He sat in the passenger seat with Chan driving and Woojin in the backseat. While driving, Chan would occasionally steal glances at Woojin through the rearview mirror, then both would shyly walk away.

_ ‘Doesn’t like him my ass..’ _

After dropping Woojin off at his apartment, the ride was filled with a tense atmosphere—with Felix trying his best to break that awkwardness. Felix and Chan’s conversation was mainly only Felix talking and Chan absentmindedly nodding his head in agreement.

“Chan, why are you being so quiet? I've been gone for a week and I don’t even get an “Oh, hey Lix! How was your trip?” All I get is you checking out my friend..”

_ ‘Wait-’ _

“I WAS NOT checking out your friend, I just- thought I saw someone familiar standing behind him..” Chan nervously gripped the steering wheel tighter, feeling his cheeks heat up, a pink color adorning them.

“Listen, I don't mind if you date him—”

“Felix. I  _ am not  _ going to date your friend, I don’t even like him.”

“Mhm..”

  
  
  
  
  


Woojin was sitting in his bedroom, thoughts swirling through his mind. Why was Chan staring at him? Was there something on his face? But he couldn’t have seen his face..right? He was wearing a mask...

“I need to call Minho.”

A few missed phone calls later, Minho finally picks up the phone.

“Hello?”

“MINHO WHY THE HELL WEREN’T YOU ANSWERING??”

“Because I was sleeping..?”

“Well stop sleeping, I have a problem.”

“Spill.”

Woojin began to tell Minho everything—well everything since chan stared him down at the airport. Including the awkward car ride back home.

“Woojin, are we even talking about the same Chan? Like— _ Bang Chan _ ? The famous CEO?”

“Yes Minho, Bang Chan, the famous CEO.”

“Well, I don't know what to tell you Wooj, I’ve never even  _ seen  _ Chan with anyone. As far as I know, he’s never dated anyone. If you’re so interested, why don’t you ask Felix about it?”

“I CAN’T DO THAT. FELIX IS HIS BROTHER DUMBASS. Besides, I'm  _ not  _ interested in him.”

“Sure—now back to your problem, how the hell are they related? They’re the exact opposite of each other??”

“It surprised me too when I first met Chan, I’ve never really talked to him..only small hi’s and byes but nothing else.”

“Talk to him then. Get Felix to  _ properly  _ introduce you two. If you don’t ask him, then I will. I know his boyfriend.”

“Can you really?”

“For you? Yes. But you have to take me to get coffee tomorrow.”

“Fine..” Woojin sighs at his best friend request, but decides not to argue.

  
  
  
  


At Chan’s apartment, he and Felix were discussing Felix’s trip back to Australia. 

“Did you visit mom and dad?”

“No, why would I?”

Felix didn’t have the best relationship with their parents. All they talked about was ‘Chan this’ and ‘Chan that’. All they ever cared about was Chan. To them, Chan was perfect—he was successful, rich, and graduated from college with high honors. But Felix? He didn’t do any of that. Their parents viewed him as a disappointment. But did Felix hate him for that? No, of course not. Chan is his only brother—Felix could never bring himself to  _ ever  _ hate him.

“Oh, I just thought—never mind. If you’re uncomfortable talking about it, I won’t bring it up again.”

“Thank you…So..? What was that with Woojin?”

“ _ OH—  _ look at that! Seungmin's calling me! I have to go to work Felix, bye!”

And with that, Chan picked up his jacket and walked out the door, leaving a very confused Felix behind.

“But it’s 10 p.m..?”

  
  


_ ‘Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Get yourself together Bang Chan.’ _

Chan was currently walking down the sidewalk, cars zooming past him on one side, buildings towering overhead on the other. Seeing as he was already out—and that he hasn’t eaten anything all day—Chan walked a few blocks and stopped in front of a small building. There was a small sign outside, complete with a soft yellow glow pouring from the windows. Chan then walked up to the front doors, bowing at the owner as he stepped inside. Taking a seat at a small table, Chan took out his phone.

_ ‘Maybe I should tell Felix where I went.’ _

Chan unlocked his phone, surprised to see only one message from his brother. 

_ Felix: i got bored waiting on you to get back, so i went to jisung’s house. i’ll be back in the morning! <3 _

_ ‘At least he isn’t alone.’  _

Chan sighed a breath of relief.

_ *ding ding* _

The bells on the door rang, signaling that a new customer had entered the quaint little restaurant. Upon hearing the bells ring, Chan lifted his head.

_ ‘You’ve got to be FUCKING kidding me..’ _

Woojin walked in and instantly spotted chan, staring at him with wide eyes—with noodles hanging halfway out of his mouth. 

“Oh, Hello Chan... I didn’t know you ate here too..?”

_ ‘Why is he here? I just wanted to get something to eat without having a heart attack..’ _

Woojin awkwardly turned his head but kept walking. He figured to make things less awkward, he would sit with Chan—they’ve already seen each other, so Woojin didn’t have much of a choice.

“Mind if I sit with you?”

“Not at all, g-go ahead.” Chan stuttered. His heart was beating way too fast for his liking. 

_ ‘Oh, no..’ _

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i’m kai! this is my first au on ao3, so feedback will be really helpful! here’s my twt account btw @felixs_accent 
> 
> this chapter may not be the best, but i promise it will get better! thank you for reading <3
> 
> this au idea was originally by @wvvjin on twt!


End file.
